


Cold Feet

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Story time with our family of four!





	Cold Feet

****

Daniel hustled from the bathroom into their cozy bedroom on his tippy toes. It was a frigid night and the wood paneled floors of their house were cold. Sungwoon was already in bed accompanied by their two mini me’s.

Daniel hopped under the covers wiggling close enough to stick his feet on Sungwoon’s bare calves.

“Ahh!” Sungwoon hissed, throwing his legs to the side. “You’re freezing! Don’t touch me!”

“I just want to cuddle!” Daniel said still reaching his long legs to touch his husband with his cold feet.

“Put some socks on.” Sungwoon grumbled. He gave up trying to avoid him and settled against the headboard again continuing his mobile game.

“Why are you wearing shorts anyway?” Daniel held his hands out for Woojoo who was sucking on his pacifier, peacefully sitting in Sungwoon’s lap watching his Daddy play the game.

Woojoo was at the age where he would willingly move to anyone who held out their hands to him. He turned his gaze to his Dad and put his arms out too.

“It’s warm under the covers.” Sungwoon answered absentmindedly lifting his arm so Daniel could take the baby.

Haneul was at the foot of the bed laying on his belly, happily kicking his feet in the air as he pretended to read a book. He was almost three so Sungwoon and Daniel started pushing more educational toys and tv shows his way.

Daniel hugged Woojoo first and then placed him on his wobbly feet. He could stand firm and take a few steps with Daniel holding his hands but that was still as far as he’d gotten. Woojoo put one tiny foot out and took a step so Daniel released one hand but the baby immediately grabbed for it.

“What’s the matter? You don’t need Dad’s hand to walk. You can do it.”

Daniel coached but Woojoo decidedly had had enough for that day and dropped into Daniel’s lap. “Okay. Next time.” He smiled and raised the blanket enough to cover Woojoo’s little body.

“Haneul, what are you reading?”

The toddler hummed and crawled over to his dads, dragging the book behind him. “Joojoo talk to fwend at schoo’.”

The almost three year old’s speech was developing quickly and every day he would learn a new word from somewhere and use it a million times in one day out of excitement.

Daniel and Sungwoon both peered down at the pictures Haneul was pointing at and were surprised to see that he wasn’t too far off from the plot of the story.

“You named the character Joojoo?” Sungwoon asked.

“Yes! Boy!” Haneul said and showed off a few more pages of his storybook. He couldn’t read and neither parent had read that story to him yet but he seemed to grasp the idea by looking at the illustrations.

“I told you he’s a genius.” Sungwoon said proudly. “Oh! Haneul show Dad your hat.”

The little boy ditched his book to slide off the side of the bed and retrieve something from underneath. “This!” He exclaimed dropping an oversized fireman hat on his head.

“Whoaaa! A throwback.” Daniel laughed then sighed nostalgically.

“We were very… adventurous back then.” Sungwoon said, tapping away at his phone. The fireman hat slid over Haneul’s face and he was quick to push it back and hang onto it with his little fists.

“That’s what happens when you have kids. No more hot, steamy se-”

Haneul reached out and poked Daniel’s wedding ring. “What dat?”

“The invisible chain that keeps me tied to your Daddy.”

“Hey!” Sungwoon gave Daniel a big frown which the younger returned with a loving squint of his eyes.

“You get one of these when you love someone so much and you marry them, Haneul.” Daniel explained.

“Mawee.” Haneul repeated. He looked to Sungwoon with furrowed brows. “Daddy you mawee?”

Sungwoon turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. “Yep. To Dad.” He replied as he stretched and gathered Haneul into his arms.

“I lub Daddy. I mawee now?”

Sungwoon scoffed emotionally and clutched his chest at the toddler’s words.

“Nope. Sorry, buddy. You only marry one person and Daddy married me.” Daniel answered, a bit territorial as he always was when Haneul declared that Daddy was his.

“You’ll meet a pretty girl one day and you’ll want to marry her but for now you’re single as a Pringle.” Sungwoon said and popped the pacifier that had fallen back into Woojoo’s mouth.

“Do you want to hear a story, Haneul?”

“Okay!”

They’d been reading stories to Haneul and Woojoo more often to encourage their imagination and Haneul had become a big fan.

Haneul crawled out of Sungwoon’s embrace to lay between his parents eagerly. Sungwoon pulled at the blanket nudging Haneul’s legs so he would move them beneath the blanket.

“What stowee, Dad?”

Woojoo yawned, pushing the pacifier out of his mouth and rubbed at his eyes. The pacifier hit Haneul in the forehead.

“It’s the story of me and Daddy.” Daniel said, wiping the slobber off the toddler’s face and Sungwoon smiled at him fondly. “Me and your daddy met a long time ago. Daddy was best friends with Uncle Jisung.”

Haneul pointed to his nose and slurred the name. “Unclesung?”

“Haneul, that’s not nice.” Sungwoon reprimanded although he did laugh a little.

“Yes,” Daniel continued. “I always thought Daddy was really handsome,” He gazed at Sungwoon affectionately, taking in his pajama clad, sleepy appearance. “So I liked him a lot but Daddy didn’t like me at all.”

Haneul gasped, eyes going wide and mouth forming a circle. “Daddy bad.”

Daniel guffawed recalling the time Sungwoon broke his heart in college. “Oh yeah. He was a _really_ bad guy.”

Sungwoon averted his eyes with a small smile. “You’ll never let it go.”

Almost ten years but Daniel was still scornful about the incident.

Daniel pouted childishly. “Well I married you, didn’t I?”

Sungwoon rolled his eyes lightheartedly. Haneul tilted his head to him with his big innocent eyes.

“Daddy no lub Dad?”

Daniel answered before Sungwoon could. “Daddy didn’t know he loved me.”

“Maybe I didn’t love you.”

Now it was Daniel’s turn to gasp. “Well the jokes on you because uh,” He flashed his wedding ring and pointed to the boys.

Sungwoon laughed and inched a little closer so he could lean his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Oh now you want to cuddle?” The younger husband almost yelled.

Sungwoon grinned and kissed his shoulder. “Shh.”

“Anyway, let this be a lesson to you, Haneul. Never give up! If there’s a girl you like at school you let her know!”

“Stop. He’s not going to school yet. He’s still a baby.” Sungwoon said sleepily. He glanced at Woojoo who was nodding off in Daniel’s arms and Haneul who was slowly making himself comfortable in their bed. “Okay, it’s time for bed.”

“I sweep here, Daddy. Okay?” Haneul rolled onto his stomach and patted the pillows.

“No, kiddo. You’re going to sleep in your bed and so is Woojoo.”

“Okay…” The toddler replied glumly. “Goo’nigh’ Dad.” He tossed himself into Daniel after Sungwoon picked up Woojoo.

Daniel hugged him tight and left a kiss on his temple. “I love you.”

Haneul backed up enough to grab Daniel’s cheeks in both his tiny palms and plant a kiss to his Dad’s lips. Sungwoon cooed at the sight. Then the little boy ran across the bed and into Sungwoon’s arms because he wanted to be carried to bed tonight.

“I’ll be back.” Sungwoon yawned to his husband as both boys tucked their heads into either side of the crook of his neck.

“Lay down.” Sungwoon told the oldest brother as he deposited him on his bed and placed Woojoo in his crib. He made sure the clip for Woojoo’s pacifier was secure and rubbed his belly until the motion relaxed him enough to cover him with a light blanket.

Sungwoon moved to Haneul next and picked up his dinosaur plushie from the floor. “Don’t forget your friend.”

Haneul wrapped his arms around it and squished his cheek into the dinosaur’s head. Sungwoon watched him quietly, feeling all the love in the world for his sons.

“Goodnight, Little Sky.” He said and kissed the toddler’s forehead.

“Goo’nigh’ Daddy.”

Sungwoon returned to their bedroom with a stretch of his arms and a groan. Daniel was still sitting up in bed.

“I’m tired.” Sungwoon mumbled faceplanting into his pillow.

Daniel leaned on his elbow and rubbed Sungwoon’s back. “Babe.”

“Hmm?”

“Remember we went to the doctor and got the blood test done?”

“Mhm.”

“They called.”

Sungwoon lifted his head a little worried. “They never call unless they have news.”

Daniel rolled his lips into his mouth and a wide smile stretched across his face. “Um. Yeah.”

Sungwoon instantly sat up and analyzed Daniel’s expression. He was smiling so it couldn’t be a bad thing…

Sungwoon’s jaw dropped in realization. “Oh… my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys read the stories for Dear Nielwoon? :3


End file.
